


Fangs Among Us

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Series: Denny Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, John Finds Out, M/M, Vampire Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request:</p><p>Dean introducing Benny to John for the first time but accidentally letting "He's a vampire" slip out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> didn't expect this one to get as long as it did. hope you all like it though!

“You good?” Dean asked, resisting the urge to reach out and straighten Benny’s jacket nervously. Benny, sensing Dean’s nervousness, reached out and took Dean’s hand.

“I told ya’ Dean, I’m fine. I’ll  _be_ fine. We’ve all got our own old man, you know?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied, squeezing Benny’s hand. “But he’s my old man. He ain’t like the others.” 

“It’ll be alright,” Benny said gently and let go. Dean tried not to whine at the loss, but nodded.

He tried not to let his fears get to him. Sam knew about Benny, and sure it’d taken some time to get used to having a vampire on their team, not to mention a vampire dating his  _brother_ , but Sam had accepted him eventually. That’s why it was Dean’s personal mission  _not_ to mention Benny’s undead status. It wouldn’t do favors for any of them if his father knew. Instead, it’d be much easier to pretend Benny was just another hunter joining the team.

The door to their motel room thundered with heavy knocking. Benny looked at Dean expectantly and he nodded in response. Dean walked over and opened the door.

John and Sam stood on the other side. Sam grinned nervously, just as aware of the possible consequences as Dean. John was smiling too but for entirely different reasons. It’d been a while since they saw each other, and Dean was relieved to see his father had missed him too. 

“Dean! Good to see you. Heard you got a lead on a nest?” John said, pulling him into a hug and patting him on the back. 

“Yeah, and a partner to help too.” 

“Yeah?” John said and stepped inside. “That’s what Sam was sayin.’” Dean closed the door behind Sam and turned back to see John extending a hand to Benny. 

“You the guy I’ve been hearing about?” John was saying. Benny grinned and shook John’s hand. 

“I expect so,” Benny replied. “Hopefully all good things.”

“So far,” John smiled. “So, what you got?” 

They sat together at the table and went over all their information. Based on Dean and Benny’s collective notes and Sam’s research, they were certain of the location of a vampire nest just on the outside of town. All they needed was their blades and a calculated attack. 

“This is incredible,” John said as he thumbed through a folder Benny had collected specifically for the vampire family they were hunting. “Who got all this together?” 

“Benny mostly,” Sam replied helpfully. “He’s been really helpful with vampire anatomy and their tendencies.”

“Yeah?” John asked and looked at Benny curiously. Dean swallowed and forced a smile on his face. 

“Yeah, he’s really good at what he does, Dad,” Dean added. 

“How’d you figure all this out?” John asked, scanning a paragraph of information on teeth and their venom. “This is incredibly detailed.” 

Dean felt his blood run cold and cast a worried glance in Benny’s direction. If John noticed, he didn’t comment. Instead everyone looked to Benny, who was staring intently at a map of the city.

“Let’s just say my family history has a lot of vampire attacks,” Benny said finally. 

John nodded in understanding. “That’s tough. It’s good to have your talents on board.” 

Dean sighed internally and the conversation relaxed substantially. In the end, they all packed up and rode together in the Impala. Dean and John took the front, Benny and Sam rechecking their notes and materials in the back. Conversation was light, which Dean was grateful for. 

By the time they arrived, night and darkness had fallen. The nest was an old house that looked on the condemned side, but it was still standing. Dean tried not to stand too close to Benny as they pulled their machetes out of the trunk. John paid them no mind and grabbed his own, handing one to Sam before walking them up to the perimeter. 

Getting in was no problem. Fighting each vampire they found inside was quite another. Dean took out two with no trouble, Benny taking out an easy three before picking Dean up and walking them deeper into the house. John and Sam took the upstairs, leaving the basement for easy game. 

“I got it, you check the shack in the back,” Dean whispered, motioning for Benny to go. Benny gave him a calculated look, but nodded and disappeared a moment later. Dean could take care of himself just fine. As soon as Benny disappeared, John and Sam came back down the stairs and motioned for two added kills. Dean nodded and gave them a thumbs up.

“Benny’s…” Dean motioned out toward the back. John and Sam nodded. Sam disappeared after Benny, leaving John to follow Dean into the basement. Dean only had a moment to appreciate his brother looking out for him before a vampire swung down at him. Dean pulled away just in time and threw his blade, easily decapitating the creature. He heard another scream and another drop, John catching the second vamp by surprise. The third ran at them from the corner. John swung his blade and missed, but Dean caught the vamp before it could continue. 

“Think that’s all of them?” John asked, wiping sweat off his forehead. Dean shook his head.

“The shack,” he replied, breathing hard. John nodded.

They made their way out and didn’t see any bodies outside. Dean could only hope the shack was empty, but upon drawing near the door Dean heard a scream. His heart dropped.  _That was Sam’s voice_. 

He kicked down the door and ran in, blade ready to swing, but he stopped cold. Benny was ripping out the throat of Sam’s attacker. With his  _teeth_. He heard John’s sharp intake of breath, but Dean’s heart was racing a mile a minute. 

Sam was on the floor, bleeding. Benny’s teeth were out and blood was dripping down his face and neck. Four vampires lay torn apart around them. It all  _screamed_ bad. 

“Benny…” Dean motioned to his mouth, and Benny’s eyes widened in realization, only just now noticing John standing in the doorway. His fangs retracted, but it was already too late. 

John raised his blade a fraction, his eyes steely. 

“Dean, Sam, step away now.” 

“Dad,” Sam started, but John snapped. 

“ _Now_!” 

Sam scurried away quickly, but Dean stood his ground. He slowly stepped between the man and vampire. 

“Dad, it’s not what it looks like,” he said slowly. John growled.

“What does it look like, Dean? He’s been turned. We gotta’ take him out.”

“No!” Dean exclaimed, eyes wide with horror. “He was turned over fifty years ago! This isn’t recent!” 

John’s mouth gaped. “You  _knew_  and  _let_ him help us? He could have killed you Dean! Or worse. Did he bite you?”

“Jesus, Dad. No, he didn’t. He’d never do that to me unless I asked him to.”  _Poor choice of words,_ Dean realized a half second too late. 

John’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “What are you trying to say Dean?”

Dean gave a shaky breath. “Dad… Benny, he’s not just another vampire. He’s my friend. He’s…”  _My lover, my boyfriend, the guy I bang every other night and Sam had to get two rooms months ago to sleep at night._ All the possible things he could have said flashed through his mind, but Dean settled quietly with, “He’s my best friend. He’s never steered anybody wrong, and he’s been nothing but good to me and Sam. He’d never hurt anybody who didn’t have it coming, I  _swear_. You have to trust me Dad.” 

John stared at him intently. His gaze flickered between Dean and Benny, judging, scrutinizing, until finally, “We’ll discuss this later. Grab your things. We’re leaving.” 

“With Benny?” Dean couldn’t help but snip. John glared at him, but nodded curtly.

“He rides next to  _me_ , you hear?” 

Dean nodded nervously and turned to Benny. Benny nodded his acceptance. That was all Dean needed to see. 

He turned back to his father and said, “All weapons go in the trunk.” 

+

Later that night as Dean and Benny curled around each other in bed, Dean quietly whispered, “I’m glad he didn’t try to kill you.”

Benny huffed in laughter. “For a secon’ there, I thought he would.” 

Dean smiled weakly and snuggled in closer to Benny’s chest. “But he didn’t. And you’re still here. I’m happy.”

Benny kissed the top of his head and sighed. “I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> deanbennylife.tumblr.com


End file.
